


After The Expanse

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The battle is over. Spoilers, 2.26 "The Expanse." (06/03/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

It was over.

Malcolm lay deathly still on the floor, listening to his heart beat and his breath rattle in his badly wounded chest, feeling his blood pumping from the freshly ripped wounds in his body, and watching Trip's face a few feet away. He had no way of knowing how badly the engineer was injured, but from the growing red stain in the floor around him and from the blank look in his beautiful blue eyes, Malcolm knew that death was not far off.

It was almost eerie to Malcolm, being there as a victim. He had learned to accept the fact that not everyone would survive from this journey. One day it would be over. He just had not expected it to be over so soon. How many times he had escaped from death's grasp. How many lives he had destroyed in order to save his own people. But this time there was no escape. He and Trip had become victims of the war.

He saw dark shadows dancing at the edges of his vision, and knew that he didn't have much consciousness left in him. He pulled what little strength he had left in himself and pushed it all into his arms, determined to comfort Trip at their last moments.

Moving his right arm slowly across the floor, he pushed himself just a few inches forward with his left, and reached out. His eyesight growing darker with every second that passed, he searched the floor with his fingertips until they found what he was struggling for. As his fingers found the warmth of Trip's and wrapped themselves around the older man's hand, the darkness overtook Malcolm, and his eyes fell shut.

And then there was only silence.

The battle was over.


End file.
